Music Gear
by Netbug009
Summary: PMD Time/Darkness. A collection of drabbles for the music shuffle meme.


So, Babycharmander suggested I do the shuffle challenge for PMD. Here's the rules for those not familiar:

_Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist. _

As usual when I write PMD fic, the hero is female and the partner is male. So, here comes the chaos. Obviously, **there will be spoilers for Explorers of Time/Darkness. **(None for Sky, though. Anything beyond PMD2's plot is just speculation or random ideas.) There's some Hero/Partner, which is warned for on fics that have it.

Enjoy!

**Love Somebody Else-Taylor Sorensen**

But she wasn't imagining it. These visions. She couldn't have been. They were too vivid. Too real. Too...oddly familiar for how well they caught her off guard.

And soon enough, she was proven right. Soon, somebody was telling her that she was the last kind of human she'd thought of in all her attempts at brainstorming. Soon, the visions came together as pieces of a puzzle. In the strangest way, she was happy to see her world turned even more chaotic, because she could sense it leading towards piece and understanding at last.

**Static-Thomas Newman**

Light. That was all left of her. How ironic.

He simply stared in complete shock, as if it'd cause her to come back. As it was, a part of his mind was attempting repression, hallucinating that she was still standing before him.

But no. No, he had to keep this memory. He couldn't push this away. For her.

So instead he cried.

**The Real Me- Jaci Velasquez**

To anybody in treasure town, she seemed to be what society considered normal. She seemed to have it all together. But she was anything but content.

It still blew her mind. How could she forget so much time? How old was she, come to think of it? At least a teenager, right? So she'd forgotten at least 13 years of life. Wow. What a loss.

...An opportunity?

After all, what if she'd been a jerk or something? Was this a chance to start over? Maybe that was it!

Later, she'd learn she was never who she feared, but by then she still considered her new life a gift.

**Forsaken-Skillet (Hero/Partner)**

It didn't matter that she'd forgotten everything before once. It didn't matter how much greater it was to vanish from the world completely than to simply be in the results of heroic sacrifice. It didn't matter that a memory was so fragile. Forget logic. It's already been defied so many times since she'd met him, after all.

She didn't say it just to make him feel better as she faded away. She would never forget him. She would refuse to, no matter what it took to hold onto it.

That memory of him, after all, filled all the emptiness from the memories she'd lost.

**Love Won't Leave You-Avalon**

"No, this is not my end," Grovyle said as he faded, and that was all. So much for deep final words. His old partner probably had something so much longer to say in the past. Neither was better, he decided. He was happy with what he had just said, after all.

Love was stronger than even supposedly being wiped from existence, he was sure. He didn't need to say more than what he had.

**California- Hawk Nelson (Hero/Partner)**

"Wow, this is..."

"I know! I come here all the time, but I never got to share it with you before, we've been so busy."

"All the time? The Krabby do this often?"

"Yeah! It's good, cause..." he rubbed the back of his head. "I used to come whenever I felt sorry for myself, and it cheered me up."

"I guess you've been too busy to be sorry anymore, right?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "You showing up didn't hurt, either."

**Five Star-The Cross Movement**

They looked at him like he was crazy. After all, he was telling the story of how his partner had died, and he seemed excited about it? Happy? Yet, his enthusiasm really helped them pay attention and remember the details.

If only they knew that was the point. Whenever he told the story, it got harder to keep up. He wanted so desperately to cry again.

**All that Love's About- Thomas Newman (SHORT GAH!) (Hero/Partner)**

It was getting more awkward to be with her all the time, he realized. Yet it made him happier as well.

**My Everything-Richard Smallwood**

"...What are you looking at?!"

"Ack!" She fell on her butt, startled by the tailow's comment. "Uh... oh! Sorry!"

"Uh... no problem," Darn saving the world. Nobody was honest when she was being a pain anymore because of it. She walked off with the binoculars she'd found a little while ago. To make a long story short, she'd thought of the brilliant idea to go bird watching. She had no idea why, but she'd wanted to. Had she enjoyed doing that as a human? Maybe, but as a fellow Pokemon it made her look like some sorta creep. Maybe Chimchar had a better idea. Now where was he...

**Set Me Free-Everlife**

Why did she want so much to know her past anyway? She had no clue that it was any good to begin with. Well, apparently she'd been curious. But really, what good was worrying over it for? She may have been some evil human. Like, maybe she'd been trying to steal the time gears too.

...Nah. Maybe that was a bit much for her.

But imagining such made it easier to stop going crazy and get some sleep.


End file.
